wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcripts
This is a list of transcripts. Episodes Season 1 #A Tale of Tails / Special Delivery #Widget's Wild Ride / Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle #Wubbzy in the Woods / A Little Help From Your Friends #Goo Goo Grief! / Perfecto Party #A Clean Sweep / Mr. Cool #The Wuzzleburg Express / Gidget the Super Robot #Gotta Dance / The Wubb Club #Eggs Over Easy / The Flight of the Flutterfly #Watch the Birdie / Wubbzy Tells a Whopper #Warp Speed Wubbzy! / Wubbzy The Star #Who Needs School? / Magic Tricks #Monster Madness / The Last Leaf #Wubbzy Bounces Back! / Dash for Dolly #The Snow Shoo Shoo / Pirate Treasure #Escape From Dino Island / Widget Gets the Blooey Blues #The Grass is Always Plaider / Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy #Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up / Tea for Three #Come Spy With Me / Puddle Muddle #Mr. Valentine / Wubbzy in the Middle #Mt. Fizzy Pop / Zoo Hullabaloo #The Super Fixers / Fly Us to the Moon #O' Figgety Fig Tree / Snow Day #The Tired Tail / Wubbzy's Big Idea #Where's My Wiggle Wrench? / You Gotta Have Art #Follow the Leader / The Wubbzy Shuffle #Broken Record / Walden on the Beach Season 2 # Who's That Girl? / Wubbzy's Big Move # Wubbzy and the Fire Engine / Too Much a Doodle Thing # Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone / Meet the Wuzzles # Bye Bye Birdies / Call of the Mild # Tooth or Dare / Moo Moo's Snoozity Snooze # Welcome to the Dollhouse / What Would Wubbzy Do? # Wubbzy the Hero / The Nasty Nose # Daizy's Hair Salon / New Kid on the Block # The Ghost of Wuzzleburg / March of the Pumpkins # Great and Grumpy Holiday / The Super Special Gift # Cupid's Little Helper / My Speedy Valentine # Daizy's Favorite Place / Quiet Wubbzy! # Once Upon a Wubbzy / Big Birthday Mystery # Hangin' with Mr. Gummy / Wonder Wubbzy # Hoop Dreamz / Daizy's Purple Thumb # Big Bunny Blues / Flower Day Parade # Save the Wuzzly / All Bottled Up # Wubb Girlz Rule / Wuzzleburg Idol # Bye Bye Wuzzleburg / Wubbzy's Wacky Journey # Wubbzy's Big Makeover / The Big Wuzzlewood Concert # Lights, Camera Wubbzy / A Wubbstar is Born # Ty Ty the Tool Guy / Happily Ever After # What a Card / Too Many Wubbzy's # Mr. Unlucky / Focus Wubbzy # Rush Hour / Wubbzy's Rainy Day # Run for Fun / Woozy Walden Movies * Wubbzy's Big Movie! * Wubb Idol Shorts Season 1 * Flutterflies * Hide and Seek * Feeding the Birds * Walden's Minute of Knowledge * Go Fly a Kite * The Wubbzy Wiggle * Bigfoot * Twisty Twister * No Laughing Contest * I Can See Clearly * Boo to You * Trampoline * The Great Hat * See Saw * I'm Flying * Picture Perfect * Splish Splash * Me and My Shadow * A Tree Grows in Wuzzleburg * Wubbzy's Personal Stamp * Snowman * Dino Bones * Rooms * Puddles * Instant Cooking * Sand Sculptures Season 2 * Wubb Club Tour * The Bubble Contest * Silly Mirror Room * Strange Soundes * Special Box * Daizy's Dools * Dino Room * Hairy Dan * Trick or Treat * Snow Day * Valentine's Day * Flower Fun Time * Magic Beans * Imagine That * Hoopty Hoops * Coloring Eggs * Wacky Hat Day * House Calls * Try Your Luck * Something's Fishy * Spider World Lost Episode * Card Tricks Category:Transcripts